Malaventurada
by IlGiovane
Summary: Porque lo que pensaban los demás sí era importante, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar. Las personas a veces pueden ser muy crueles. Y un cambio completo de vida tal vez era buena idea. -"Siempre estuve sola"-


**_¿Sorprendidos? No se si algunos todavía me recuerden T-T_**

**_Qué puedo decir, soy una persona pobre en responsabilidad e imaginación. Perdonen mi ausencia. _**

**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Malaventurada**

_...porque un cambio puede ser bueno..._

Madre… Padre…

Con mis 16 años de vida me sentía devastada, una persona de esa edad no debería tener deseos suicidas y mucho menos homicidas.

Callada, reservada, temerosa, insegura; son las palabras con las que me describo.

Siempre fui una niña asustadiza por el futuro, yo no quería un mañana, quería vivir en el hoy siempre, vivir en un recuerdo hermoso de la niñez donde nunca nadie me lastimase. Olvide mi infancia con los años, solo quinto y sexto perduran en mi mente, en los años donde por fin salí de mi amargo cascarón.

¿Recuerdas madre que no me creías?

Al fin era feliz.

Pero esos años fueron mis quince momentos de gloria.

La secundaria fue diferente. Recuerdo que creía que al fin podría empezar de nueva cuenta, dejar a la callada Bárbara en la primaria. No funciono. Las personas habían cambiado de un verano a otro. Las niñas se maquillaban y decían groserías, los niños eran obscenos e irrespetuosos, y lo recuerdo, recuerdo haber sido echada a un lado en mi primer día de clases.

Con el cabello descuidado hasta los hombros y una diadema roja y gruesa recogiéndome el flequillo hacia atrás, las calcetas hasta las rodillas, la ceja sin depilar, la cara limpia y pecosa, la falda rozando las calcetas, los zapatos gruesos y de agujetas, y con la misma mochila de correas y de princesas como en la primaria. Toda una marimacho infantil.

Mi primera amiga fue igual, pero de cuerpo ancho y cabello lacio, con las piernas velludas y de mirada profunda. ¿Se acuerdan de Wendy Testaburger?

Fue un mal comienzo para las dos.

Las únicas feas del salón.

Cabello sedoso, flequillo recto, zapatos pequeños y calcetas a media pantorrilla, la falta cinco dedos arriba de su lugar, maquilladas hasta las orejas, depiladas y rasuradas.

Tenían doce años esas niñas por Dios.

Yo era buena, era buena persona, no buscaba problemas, pero vaya que los encontré. "Ser diferente no te hace radioactiva".

Mi amiga fue transferida de escuela por el bullying, sus padres llegaron llorosos a la escuela pidiendo explicación, su hija había intentado suicidarse. Entonces quede devastada, sola, incomprendida. Mi vida se volvió una rutina, tan triste. Antes de dormir rezaba llorando a Dios un poco de ayuda.

"Pobre niña tonta" ¿Recuerdas tus palabras, padre?

Me hice de un par de amigas, y para eso tuve que cambiar, siempre odie la soledad y haría cualquier cosa para no estar sola. Tenía que levantarme dos horas antes para "embellecerme" e ir a la escuela. Peinado, depilación, maquillaje y perfume. Tuve que recortar mi falda y pedirle a mamá un par de zapatos y bolso a la moda.

Recuerdo que te enojaste, mami.

Y por un tiempo fui feliz, pero no paso mucho para que también fuera víctima como mi antigua amiga suicida, llegue a ser golpeada un par de veces, y no pude hacer frente, no podía contra aquellas jugadoras de futbol mientras yo estaba en el club de dibujo.

Sí, fue la vez que pegaste gritos en el cielo, papi.

Antes de la graduación mis amigas dejaron de ir, una se salió de los estudios, otra simplemente era una perezosa y la última tenía problemas para levantarse temprano. Yo ansiaba con toda el alma la graduación, empezar de nuevo en otra escuela, intentar cambiar otra vez.

Deje crecer mi cabello, mi cuerpo cambio, el maquillaje llego para quedarse, yo misma ajustaba mis blusas y recortaba las faldas, usaba sostenes con relleno, y al caminar me contoneaba para llamar la atención. La fea niña aislada se había convertido en una adolescente deseada.

Una vez me dijiste que parecía puta, papi.

Al principio eso me sorprendió. Tuve amigos, tuve amigas, tuve enamorados y también seguidores, y para eso tuve que guardar los videojuegos, mi música favorita y las remeras con estampados vergonzosos, todo lo que me gustaba era considerado raro y "para hombre". Y ser así me decepcionaba un poco.

Por coincidencia Wendy se encontraba en el mismo salón de clases que yo, y tan cambiada como yo, su robusto cuerpo había sido moldeado con cuidado y su rostro era cubierto por capas de maquillaje, ya estábamos dentro del círculo de los populares.

Los primeros años fueron hermosos, maravillosos, sacados de película. La vergüenza, el temor, la inseguridad, se habían marchado por fin. El alcohol, los cigarrillos, las fiestas y los ligues habían llegado. Mi moral se había transformado, había ganado apodos ofensivos e incluso unas cuantas enemigas, que con el apoyo de mis "mejores amigas" simplemente las ignorábamos y avergonzábamos. Me había convertido en una bullyista.

Y entonces mi vida nuevamente dio un giro. Una noche de alcohol y música, me condujeron a besarme con el novio de una de mis mejores amigas. Adiós buena vida.

Odiada, insultada, golpeada, ignorada, repudiada. Regrese a los tristes doce años. El cuento llego a los oídos de todos rápidamente. Deseos de lucha y sangre se oían en el salón de clases.

Lágrimas, amenazas y dos golpes fueron lo que ocurrió esa tarde.

El dolor no fue causado por los golpes, ni las palabras, fue la decepción de ustedes al enterarse. Discúlpenme otra vez. Perdí tanto por cinco minutos de inconciencia. Estaba sola de nuevo. Y ya no quería seguir fingiendo ser alguien más otra vez.

Ustedes saben que fue verdad, que el alcohol y sus insinuaciones me llevaron a eso, ustedes me conocen. Te conté todo mamá, me conoces más que nadie papá.

Te amo mamá, gracias por protegerme.

Te amo papá, gracias por quererme.

Gracias a ambos por ser buenos padres.

Y sé que entenderán por lo que me voy, bueno, después de analizar esta carta lo entenderán. Nunca fui feliz y ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta a pesar de que se los dije más de una vez. Pero no los culpo por no salvarme de mi abismo, no hubieran podido hacerlo.

Los amo, algún día volveré, me comunicare con ustedes cada semana, y cuando mi vida sea completamente feliz, regresare por ustedes, los llevare a mi alegría. Yo sé que después de que pueda encontrar mi felicidad, hare que ustedes se contagien de ella.

Les deseo lo mejor, ustedes pueden sin mí, estaré bien, y esto es lo mejor para los tres.

Los amo, sean felices.

_Bárbara. _

* * *

El matrimonio Stevens se desvanecia en llanto sobre la cama de su hija, su única hija. Jamás la comprendieron, jamás trataron de entenderla.

-Crei… crei que era feliz…-

-Siempre tuvo una linda sonrisa-

* * *

Un par de maletas y valijas estaban a la orilla del lago Stark, a su lado dos siluetas conversaban a la luz de la luna llena, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada y al parecer el sueño no las invadía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer… Bebe?-

-Empezar de nuevo-

-No fue tu culpa, no tienes que hacerlo-

-No es solo por eso Wendy, lo hago por toda una vida de tristeza y amargura… quiero hacer otro cambio-

-No me vayas a dejar…-

Ambas, hablando en la oscuridad de la noche, llorando por la despedida de la rubia, viéndose a una distancia promedio, jugando con las piedras en él césped.

-¿Para dónde vas?-

-Sídney… Australia-

-¡¿Australia?!-

-Tengo unos primos… mis padres no lo saben-

Wendy desbordaba lágrimas en chorros, ella también estaba sola, incluso más sola que Bárbara, pero con menos enemigos.

-Ven conmigo, también te necesito-

La pelinegra levanto la vista del suelo para enfocarla en los verdes ojos de la rubia ¿acompañarla hasta Australia? Sus padres la buscarían como locos. La miro con un poco de felicidad e indecisión en la mirada. Le sonrió.

Dos horas más ya se encontraban en un barco de tercera clase hacia Australia, viendo el amanecer, llorando, entrelazando sus manos, deseando una mejor vida.

-Les dejé una carta, al igual que tu-

-Fuiste muy rápida-

Ambas se sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos, dieron un último vistazo a su hogar y dieron media vuelta. Sería la última vez que verían un amanecer en South Park.

**End**

* * *

**(8) ~ Que te voy a decir, si yo acabo de llegar, si esto es como el mar, quien conoce alguna esquina ~ (8) **

**(¿?)**

**Jee, bueno, después de tanto tiempo me aparezco sin mas. Deje una breve explicación en mi profile de mi ausencia (no se si alguien se haya dado cuenta) y creo que con esta historia se explican más mis razones.**

**See... no me fui a otro país ni nada... pero en realidad quisiera hacerlo, empezar de nuevo. ¿Cuántos no quisieran? Últimamente mi vida a sido un asco, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y en verdad que doy gracias de estar de vacaciones. **

**También mi hermosa lap sufrió un accidente a manos de mi hermana, la golpeo y el disco duro se descompuso, tenía muchos proyectos para ustedes T-T, llore como una bebé. **

**Eeeeen FIN, espero que les haya gustado este fic, en realidad creo que estoy perdiendo practica y ha quedado un poco flojo, simplemente quería plasmar lo que siento a través de estas líneas.**

**¿Espero sus reviews? En serio me harían feliz con sus lindas palabras (': **

**_IlGiovane_**


End file.
